Automotive vehicles comprise left front, right front, left rear, and right rear lamps for giving certain signals. The signals given by these lamps are controlled by a turn signal switch, a hazard warning switch, and a stop lamp switch.
A known lamp control circuit for controlling the operation of these lamps has a construction that functions in the following manner: A) when the stop lamp switch is actuated while the hazard warning and turn signal switches are off, the right and left rear lamps continuously illuminate to give a stop signal at the rear of the vehicle; B) if the turn signal switch is actuated to signal a turn while the stop lamp switch is not actuated and the hazard warning switch is off, the front and rear lamps on the side of the vehicle that is toward the direction of the intended turn flash on and off while the front and rear lamps on the opposite side of the vehicle remain off; C) if the stop lamp switch is actuated concurrent with operation of the turn signal switch to signal either a right or a left turn while the hazard warning switch is off, the front and rear lamps on the side of the vehicle that is toward the direction of the intended turn flash on and off while the rear lamp on the opposite side of the vehicle remains continuously on; and D) if the hazard warning switch is turned on, front and rear lamps on both sides of the vehicle flash on and off irrespective of the position of the turn signal switch provided that the stop lamp switch is not actuated, but if the stop lamp switch is actuated, it will override the hazard warning switch to cause front and rear lamps on both sides of the vehicle to continuously illuminate.
In a specific embodiment to be hereinafter described, the present invention will be seen to relate to a new and unique circuit that, when the hazard warning switch is in the on position, provides for the front lamps on both sides of the vehicle to continue to flash on and off when the stop lamp switch is actuated to continuously illuminate the rear lamps on both sides of the vehicle. If the vehicle has multiple right rear lamps and multiple left rear lamps, actuation of the stop lamp switch while the hazard warning switch is on may cause at least one rear lamp on each side to continuously illuminate while at least one other rear lamp on each side flashes on and off.
An important advantage of the invention is the ability to adapt a pre-existing lamp control circuit, as described above, to this different form of control with only relatively minor modifications, namely the addition of two diodes and a minor change to the pre-existing turn signal switch. Such a capability makes conversion of a pre-existing circuit relatively less costly than other alternatives for accomplishing the same result. The invention may however also be used to advantage in the production of new vehicles.
The foregoing, along with further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, will appear in and from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment representing the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.